Run Away Together
by Aksannyi
Summary: Tony and Ziva have just run off to Florida to elope. The result is, of course, sex. This is absolutely smut - you've been warned. Future fic, not necessarily AU. One shot, though I left it open-ended for more sexy goodness if the mood ever happens to strike me.


**They went to Florida to elope. Why? Because I live here and the thought of them getting freaky like literally within like a few hours drive is kind of amazing to contemplate. **

**Also, this starts out fluffy but veers quickly into sex. You've been warned. **

* * *

**Run Away Together**

* * *

Sunlight reflected from the sparkling ring on Ziva's finger as she reached for the hand of her new husband with a smile. Laughing, she tugged him forward, stopping so that Tony could catch up to her and meet her in a searing kiss, nothing like the kiss she'd given after the officiant had pronounced that he could kiss her, his bride.

_His bride. _

No, this kiss was far more urgent, far more intense than that one. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as she tasted him thoroughly, her hands working their way up to wrap around his neck, the small bouquet of yellow and white she'd carried for their nuptials hanging carefully from her left hand.

"So this is what it feels like to be Mrs. DiNozzo," she murmured when they pulled apart, her eyes aglow in the Fort Lauderdale sun.

"It's great, isn't it?" he responded, his grasp tightening around her waist as he leaned to kiss along her neck. She gasped in response at his public display, caring only slightly that they'd amassed a small audience. She supposed it was slightly unusual that they'd be walking down the street dressed as they were in this heat - he in a striking black suit and she in a white tea-length chiffon gown - but she didn't care much about the fact that they were making a scene.

She pulled back from her husband - _husband -_ and tossed the small bouquet high into the air, yelling, "Catch!" to anyone who cared enough to try, and grasped Tony's hand. They could hear a few women screaming for the flowers as they walked hand-in-hand away from the scene, making their way back to their hotel. Neither of them cared to look back at who might have had the fortune to catch their bouquet.

The hotel was right around the corner, and before stepping inside the building, Tony shocked the hell out of his new wife by picking her up and carrying her down the hall to their room, kissing her intensely before setting her down just outside their room.

He reached into his pants pocket to grab the keycard, but before he was able to open the door, Ziva reached up to the collar on his shirt and pulled him toward her, backing herself against the door until she was pinned behind him. The keycard fell to the floor, forgotten, as he found himself lost again in her kisses, tasting both of her lips with his own. He kissed her so intensely that he was sure he might just devour her, but she kissed back with equal intensity, her hand reaching around to the back of his neck to keep him from going anywhere.

She gasped heatedly into his mouth as she locked her gaze onto his, nibbling his bottom lip with her teeth. When he groaned excitedly in response, she again took his mouth with hers, nipping and tasting and teasing, moaning and gasping her pleasure.

Tony began to move his mouth to suckle on her neck. She groaned loudly in pleasure, her fingers grasping tightly at the hairs at the nape of his neck. She lifted her right leg to curl around him, wanting to feel him more closely as the urgency began to overtake her. He was grasping at her, his hands roaming over her breasts, then her waist, then her thighs, and suddenly he was pushing her other leg up and pinning her to the wall, her dress fanning out beneath her as he began to thrust rhythmically toward her.

She wanted nothing more than for him to remove his pants and join with her, to feel him become one with her again. "Please," she begged, and she could see that he sensed her urgency, because he reached between them to unzip, moving her panties just so, and filling her moist heat as quickly as he could manage, which elicited a sharp hiss and Ziva's nails digging into his arms.

If there was any way she'd envisioned her first time after getting married, in the hotel hallway against the door to their room while still in their wedding attire was not it, but she couldn't imagine anything different than what she was experiencing now as her husband - _husband - _was thrusting into her, quite literally nailing her into the door behind her.

She was so unbelievably wet around him and here she was, wrapped around him and thrusting against him and using a hotel room door for leverage, and it was all he could do not to burst. "Faster, Tony," she gasped out between thrusts, and he happily obliged, pounding her against the door with all he had. She met him eagerly, thrust for thrust, pulling him to her for yet another passionate kiss as she neared climax.

"God, Ziva," he gasped as he felt her tighten around him, sweat dripping between them as they continued to pound against each other.

_"Yes!" _she gasped, and he could see that she was trying not to scream. He took her mouth again in a hot kiss as he thrust her hard against the door, and he felt her quivering around him as she came. Just a few more thrusts and he was right there with her, spilling into her as he moaned her name like a prayer.

They remained in place for several minutes, kissing and sighing against each other, no words needed as they merely gazed into each others' eyes. Finally, he pulled away from her, letting her down gently and zipping up, realizing just then how lucky they were that no one caught them in the act.

Ziva crouched down to retrieve the discarded room key, and Tony's hand found its way into her curls, unruly from their latest activities. "You are amazing," he said, and she smiled as she stood up, responding to the compliment with a chaste kiss as she slid the key into the slot and opened the door.

"I am not done with you, you know," she stated, and immediately unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, revealing the panties they'd so casually moved aside for their last romp and a lacy strapless bra.

Behind her, Tony was removing his jacket and shirt, folding them haphazardly over the desk chair before stepping behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her from behind. She tilted her head to give him access, and he kissed eagerly at the skin she'd exposed. "I can not get enough of you," she murmured, and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her in response before spinning her around and capturing her mouth with his own.

He backed her toward the bed, and when she felt her legs hit the edge she began to pull him onto her, their lips scarcely moving from each other. Before Tony lay down with her completely, he pulled his pants off, revealing that he was already aroused and ready for round two. Ziva licked her lips in anticipation, and before he could lay down atop her, she pushed him to his back, kissing down his chest.

Sensing her destination, he propped himself up on his elbows. Ziva smirked at his response, because she knew that there was nothing he loved more than watching his cock disappear into her mouth, especially with her hair wild and unruly like it was now.

She wanted to take her time and enjoy every second of their wedding night. She held her mouth just within reach of his length, panting out short, hot breaths against his member. She smiled inwardly when his cock jumped in response, and she reached out her tongue and licked just the tip, tasting herself on his skin as she licked him from the tip all the way to his base, her right hand coming up to grasp him behind her as she licked. She delighted as Tony writhed beneath her, something that she'd come to love about him, how much he truly enjoyed getting head. So much that he could barely contain himself to sit still.

She licked back up the length of him, flicking her tongue against the tip of his cock again before taking him fully into her mouth, and if the way he bucked his hips was any indication, he was enjoying himself thoroughly.

"Oh, God," he moaned as she continued to bob up and down the length of him, taking all of him as he continued to squirm. She adored loving him this way, and she continued to work his shaft, thrusting him into her mouth, sometimes slowly, sometimes rapidly, and she loved the way that he gasped whenever she changed her methods, as though the surprise was just as arousing as the act.

"Ziva, let me taste you," he begged breathlessly.

She stopped what she was doing for just a moment to ask, "You want me to stop?" before continuing, and he shook his head, motioning for her to scoot her ass around so that she could settle down on top of him whilst continuing what she was doing.

She did as she was told, and when she managed to get herself into position, Tony reached up and pulled her panties down her legs, caressing every inch of her skin as he did so, and he lightly nibbled at her asscheek, causing her to jump slightly, which in turn caused him to twitch in her mouth at the unexpected jolt. He pulled her center down to his mouth and began to tease her lightly with his tongue, delighting at the moisture he found there before diving in head first, working her expertly with his tongue.

Ziva moaned loudly, the vibrations sending a thrill through him as every reaction he elicited caused her to tighten her lips around him. Tony was flicking his tongue at her most sensitive area, giving her cause now to writhe above him. She was squirming away as she continued to concentrate on pleasuring him, and he grasped her firmly and held her where he wanted her, tasting her eagerly and keeping her entirely at his mercy.

Again she began to moan loudly, trying to concentrate on pleasing him but finding it difficult as she resigned herself to kissing him, licking him, and lightly sucking on his tip. He continued to hold her firmly in place, his tongue flicking her in exactly the right ways, and she found that no matter how she tried to squirm away because it was almost _too _much, he wouldn't let her, not until he was done with her.

"Tony," she begged, and he responded by grabbing her and flipping her over so she was on her back, reaching with his hands between her legs to touch her moist center. Slowly, with one finger, he entered her, and she lifted her hips toward him, straining herself to feel him inside her as deeply as she could. She gasped loudly at the contact, as he continued to work her with his finger before he added a second one to the mix. She continued to moan as he slowly thrust into her with his digits, curling them inside her, twisting and turning them and pleasuring her in every way he could manage.

He began to thrust his fingers into her harder, and she cried out with pleasure, begging for more. Tony leaned down and began to lick her clit as he fingered her, thrusting his fingers deep against her core while he worked his tongue in circles around her sensitive center. She continued to push against his hand, her body straining toward her release. "I'm so close," she gasped, and as good as his hand and mouth felt, she needed _more. _

"I need you. Now," she demanded, and grasped him roughly by his hair to pull him up toward her. She kissed him hungrily as he lay on top of her, spreading her legs and lifting her hips, tilting at just the angle to capture him and guide him into her, sighing contentedly as her eyes flew closed at how _fucking good _it felt to have him inside her again.

"You are _so _impatient," he murmured as he kissed her, moving slowly inside of her. Fast and frenzied was always fun, but he wanted to savor this night and take his time with his new wife.

"What do you expect?" She shot back at him. "You're the one who got me this way." He chuckled at her response and reached to take her hand in his, raising it above her head and thrusting _hard _into her, eliciting a loud moan.

"It's because I love seeing you like this," he said, punctuating it with another hard thrust. "All aroused," _thrust_, "and flushed," _thrust, _"and begging for it." He continued to push slowly but forcefully into her, each time causing her to cry out louder.

"I do not beg," she retorted, and as if to prove a point, he withdrew slowly until he was holding himself just barely inside her, and thrust into her so forcefully she begged him immediately, _"More!"_

"You certainly do," he responded, pulling out for another hard thrust, watching with pleasure as she continued to plead with him to just _fuck _her senseless already and make her come.

"Fine," she responded breathlessly, "Will you _please _fuck me hard and fast now because I need you?" It was as if a dam broke at her words, for he immediately quickened his pace and thrust hard and fast against her, each time grunting along with Ziva's frenzied moans. She began to feel it building, the release she was looking for, and she pulled Tony down to her to kiss her deeply as he continued to push into her. Their lips parted and they looked into each others' eyes, both alight with pleasure as they gasped into each others' mouths.

"_Ziva," _he gasped "I-"

"I know," she moaned, "me too." Tony's hand tightened in her own and he found her other, interlocking their fingers as he gazed into her eyes, pushing himself into her with such fervor he could barely breathe.

Finally, finally, Ziva began to feel her release coming, and she began to cry out loudly. "Open your eyes," he begged, and she obliged, once again locking on his gaze as she began to tremble beneath him, crying out his name in sweet release. She tensed around him and that was it, he was done, and he was thrusting into her one final time, coming right behind her. He shuddered as he collapsed atop her, his breaths coming out in short puffs on her cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair as she leaned in to kiss him lightly before pulling back, allowing him the space to catch his breath.

"I love the way you look at me when you come," he whispered before kissing her again.

"Mmm," she responded, unable to find the words to answer. She knew he loved it because of the way he opened herself up and gave herself fully to him, something she'd told him once upon a time that she'd never done with another. Letting herself be vulnerable was how she eventually came to love him, and let him love her back, and she found that she was especially vulnerable when she was with him in this way, which only served to make her love him more for it.

"Do you think we should have told the others we were running to Florida to get married?" she asked finally.

"Nope," he responded groggily, and she could see that it was likely he'd need a nap before round three, and she was thinking that she might need one, too. "Perfect the way it was."

"Yeah," she agreed, kissing him softly as she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes, murmuring, "Perfect."

* * *

**All of you lovely readers than thank a few wonderful people on Tumblr for this, because I didn't actually have smut in mind when I started writing today. I may just be turning into one of those people who writes more smut than not. Sorry not sorry.**

**If you like it you may tell me, I always enjoy reading reviews. **


End file.
